Thursday Night
by Buttermints
Summary: Komitmennya untuk tidak memiliki hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun membuat Kim Taehyung selalu menghabiskan Kamis malamnya di club Last Paradise milik Min Yoongi. Namun sayang pendirian Taehyung yang begitu kuat harus goyah begitu saja karena seorang pria perjaka yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di club. BTS/KookV-VKook (Jungkook x Taehyung)/Yoonmin/Namjin/JHope/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday Night**

 _Chapter 1: First_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!KookV (Top!Kook Bot!V),_

 _Slight!Namjin, Yoonmin, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warn! Explicit Content in future chapter._

* * *

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Wah wah, kenapa wajah _diva_ cantik kita kusut seperti struk minimarket yang baru saja dibuang _eoh_?"

Kata-kata bernada sindiran itu mengundang gelak tawa dari empat pria yang lain, sementara yang disindir tampak meneguk _Dry_ _Martininya_ tak peduli.

"Hati-hati Hoseok-ah, auranya sedang jelek. Bisa-bisa kau pulang tanpa Hobi _junior_ nanti." Timpal pria bersurai merah muda yang kemudian disambut kekehan oleh Hoseok.

" _But seriously_ Tae, tak biasanya kau murung saat kita berkumpul di _club._ Ada apa?" Hoseok melemparkan tatapan penasaran pada pria bersurai hitam di depannya.

Taehyung masih tidak merespon pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Hoseok padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni sahabat mataharinya yang terkenal cerewet dan banyak tanya itu.

"Taehyung sedang direpotkan oleh pasangan _nighstandnya_ yang kemarin. Siapa namanya, Minji? Minjye?"

"Minjae, _hyung,_ dan jangan sebut lagi namanya, aku mual."

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa sambil melirik malas pada Seokjin yang tengah bersiap untuk membocorkan curhatannya lebih jauh.

 _Harusnya aku tidak cerita pada Seokjin, dasar tukang gosip._

"Jadi, si Minjae itu terus-terusan menghubungi Taehyung dan mengajaknya untuk kencan. Padahal sejak awal Taehyung sudah menekankan padanya jika dia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan selain _one night stand._ " Jelas Seokjin.

Keempat pria lain yang menghuni meja tampak menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Taehyung atau _V–sebutan populernya di club–_ memang dikenal tak pernah mau tidur lebih dari satu kali dengan orang yang sama. Alasannya sederhana, ia tidak ingin _partner_ satu malamnya sampai jatuh hati padanya begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ia sudah cukup repot dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik agensi model serta fotografer profesional dan tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya dengan urusan cinta-cintaan menggelikan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak coba terima saja ajakannya Tae? Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak baik-baik."

Namjoon menyesap _Gin and Tonic_ miliknya yang tinggal setengah. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin tampak menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Memang kau tahu wajahnya darimana? Bertemu saja tidak pernah." Jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Seokjin memberitahu akun Instagramnya padaku."

Taehyung menatap _horror_ pada Seokjin yang tengah asik bersandar manja pada Namjoon tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

 _Keparat._

" _Aish_ Jin- _hyung_! Kenapa hanya Namjoon- _hyung_ yang kau beritahu? Aku kan juga ingin lihat wajahnya!"

Jimin merengek di kursinya dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajukan beberapa senti. Ekspresi khas seorang Park Jimin jika sedang kesal, merajuk, atau ingin segera dituruti keinginannya.

"Aku tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan pacar _batumu_ karena berani menunjukkan foto lelaki lain padamu Chim." Seokjin melirik ke arah pria pucat yang tengah merangkul Jimin posesif.

"Aku bukan batu." Sahutnya singkat.

" _Shut up you grumpy old man_. Aku tidak sedang minta pendapatmu."

Yoongi hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Seokjin lalu kembali fokus pada bibir _plushy_ sang kekasih. Terlalu malas untuk membalas omongan tidak penting itu dengan kata-kata.

"Taehyung, kurasa kau harus memikirkan ulang ajakan pria ini. Dia _–_ _yak_! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Taehyung tak mempedulikan ucapan Hoseok dan terus melangkah menjauhi meja. Emosinya sudah hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun, karena itulah ia memilih untuk pergi dari sana sebelum benar-benar meledak. Dia tidak suka orang lain mencampuri urusannya, terutama jika mereka mulai menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Sungguh, setelah ini dia tidak akan pernah lagi menceritakan masalahnya pada orang-orang itu. Bukannya mendapat rasa lega, mereka malah membuat hatinya semakin kesal.

"Hai seksi _,_ apa yang bisa kuhidangkan untukmu?" Sapa pria berkemeja putih di belakang meja bar.

Taehyung mendudukkan diri di _bar stool_ yang kosong, mengabaikan sapaan bernada genit yang sengaja dilontarkan sang bartender kepadanya.

"Satu _Margarita_ dan hentikan kedipan menjijikanmu itu Park, aku tak tertarik."

Chanyeol tampak terkekeh seraya menyiapkan pesanan Taehyung. Sudah jadi kebiasannya untuk menggoda Taehyung jika pria itu datang ke _club._ Sebatas godaan main-main saja untuk mencairkan suasana, tidak sungguhan.

"Sendirian? Biasanya kau datang dengan teman-temanmu."

"Mereka di meja VIP. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berada satu meja dengan mereka." Taehyung menopang wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Pertengkaran antar teman _eoh_?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya menyodorkan segelas _Margarita_ pesanan Taehyung.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Hahaha... baik baik. Nikmati minumanmu V, aku akan layani tuan putriku dulu." Chanyeol tampak merapikan rambutnya kemudian menghampiri seorang pria cantik bersurai _silver_ yang duduk di ujung meja _bar_.

"Menggelikan."

Pemilik senyum kotak itu menyesap minumannya perlahan. Kelopak matanya tampak menutup ketika rasa pahit mulai memenuhi indera perasanya. Sepertinya ia akan sendirian saja malam ini, _moodnya_ untuk berburu pria tampan dan seksi di _club_ mendadak hilang karena _hyung-hyungnya_ tadi. Harusnya ia bisa menikmati kamis malamnya seperti kamis-kamis yang lalu, melepas penat di _club_ milik Yoongi, menyesap beberapa gelas alkohol, kemudian mengakhiri malam di hotel dengan pasangan _one night standnya._

" _Haah–_ "

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dengan ekspresi terkejut. Matanya terfokus pada sosok tinggi bersurai _dark brown_ yang tengah menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pria itu baru saja menghela napas bersamaan dengan Taehyung, itulah yang membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah si pria.

Tanpa disadari iris gelap Taehyung-yang tertutup dengan _softlens_ abu-abu-mulai menelusuri sosok tampan tersebut. Kemeja _oversize_ berwarna krem yang digulung sampai siku, memperlihatkan sepasang tangan kekar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol samar. Matanya juga bisa menangkap siluet dada bidang si pria lewat kaos hitam polos yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam celana _ripped jeansnya._

 _God, dia benar-benar seksi._

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya tertarik. Tatapannya masih belum lepas dari pria serupa dewa yunani itu.

 _Aku harus mendapatkannya di ranjangku malam ini._

Taehyung segera meraih gelas _Margaritanya_ kemudian beranjak ke tempat duduk si pria yang hanya berjarak dua kursi dari tempatnya. Sosok bersurai _dark brown_ tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang sudah mengisi kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dia masih setia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat _random_.

"Sendirian?"

Pria itu reflek menoleh ke arah Taehyung, sedikit kaget dengan suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya. Ekspresi kagetnya mendadak berubah ketika netra gelapnya menangkap wajah taehyung yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ia jadi sedikit _–_ gugup?

"Um _–_ ya _–_ seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya seraya melemparkan senyum canggung.

"Keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?"

"Ah, tidak. Silahkan saja."

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat membentuk seringai tipis yang tidak diketahui oleh sosok tinggi di sebelahnya. Ia menyesap minumannya perlahan seraya kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuh pria incarannya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Helaan napas berat kembali meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Ia tampak diam selama beberapa saat, bingung antara akan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung atau tidak. Pasalnya ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria ini, jadi wajar saja kan jika ia merasa ragu. Bisa saja dia orang jahat yang sengaja memanfaatkan keadaan untuk melakukan hal-hal bersifat kriminal.

Ya meskipun dari segi penampilan terlihat tidak mungkin, tapi tetap saja dia harus hati-hati. Lagipula ini klub malam, orang jahat bisa dengan mudah menyamar tanpa diketahui orang lain.

" _Hey, you okay?_ " Pria itu tampak terkesiap ketika Taehyung mengusap lembut pahanya.

"A _–_ aku tak apa." Jawabnya gugup.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan pria menggemaskan sekaligus seksi di saat yang bersamaan.

Sungguh pria yang menarik.

"Jika memang ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Tak perlu takut rahasiamu bocor kemana-mana, aku hanya berniat meringankan bebanmu saja."

Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan pia bersurai _dark brown_ yang kembali diam di kursinya. Selama beberapa detik tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, Taehyung sibuk dengan minumannya dan pria di sebelahnya sibuk memandangi meja bar di depannya.

"Um _–_ apa kau sering berurusan dengan hal-hal seprti _itu_?"

Taehyung sontak menoleh dengan alis terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

Pria itu berdehem kemudian mengecilkan suaranya.

" _Sex._ "

Bibir Taehyung seketika membentuk huruf 'o' karena terkejut. Sedikit tak menyangka jika sosok yang terlihat polos ini ternyata cukup blak-blakan.

 _Pria ini benar-benar tak tertebak._

Taehyung mulai memainkan jarinya di punggung tangan si pria. Jika pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar itu merupakan sebuah kode untuk _one night stand_ , tentu saja dia akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Dia yakin jika pria bertubuh tegap ini tidak akan mengecewakannya di ranjang.

Seratus persen.

"Apakah pernyataanmu barusan adalah sebuah undangan?"

"U _–_ undangan? Undangan apa?"

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Untuk _one night stand_ tentu saja."

Pria itu batal meneguk minuman dari gelasnya begitu mendengar ucapan Taeyung.

"Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu untuk melakukan itu _eoh_."

 _Eh?_

"Aku baru saja ditinggal oleh kekasihku karena aku menolak untuk melakukan seks dengannya . Karena kau tampak seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman jadi aku menanyakannya padamu."

"Hm? Memang kenapa kau menolak? Apa dia tidak bisa membuatmu bernafsu? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau _impoten_?"

Pemilik surai _dark brown_ sontak mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku _–_ tidak _–_ impoten."

"Lalu?"

Pria itu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks, jadi aku takut menyakiti pasanganku."

Rahang Taehyung mendadak jatuh ke lantai setelah mendengar penjelasan pria bersurai _ash brown_ itu.

 _V– virgin?!_

Sungguh Taehyung benar-benar tak menyangka di jaman seperti ini masih ada pria yang bisa mempertahankan status perjakanya sampai umur yang cukup matang. Ia sangat yakin jika pria ini sudah berada di rentang usia dua puluhan, terlihat dari postur tubuh serta kontur wajahnya yang tegas khas pria dewasa.

Dia benar-benar _speechless_.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menganggapku pria yang aneh setelah ini. Tapi karena tadi kau sudah janji untuk mendengarkan curhatanku, kau tidak boleh tertawa ataupun mengejekku."

Pria itu menatap Taehyung tepat di mata, membuat si pemilik senyum kotak mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas berisi _Margarita_ yang tinggal sedikit.

"Aku hanya kaget pria tampan sepertimu belum pernah melakukan seks sama sekali." Ujar Taehyung seraya meneguk sisa minumannya.

"Orang-orang juga bilang begitu, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa memaksa diriku sendiri. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk yakin, hasilnya sama saja."

Taehyung tampak terdiam seraya memandangi gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Sibuk memikirkan hal apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Dia tak pernah meladeni pria yang masih _virgin_ atau tak punya pengalaman sebelumnya, tapi mengingat tubuh si pria yang tampak menggiurkan, dia rasa tak masalah untuk mencoba.

Toh Taehyung adalah tipe _bottom_ yang suka memimpin ketika di ranjang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku tadi , maaf jika-"

"Aku bisa mengajarimu." Potong Taehyung.

"Kau _–_ apa?"

Pria itu menatap kaget pada Taehyung yang kini tengah mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sensual.

"Akan kuberitahu segalanya tentang seks padamu, secara cuma-cuma."

Bibir Taehyung membentuk sebuah seringai tipis ketika ekor matanya menangkap raut wajah si pria yang menegang setelah mendengar suaranya.

"K _–_ kau benar akan mengajariku?"

" _Yup,_ jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Pria itu tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu."

" _Good boy."_ Taehyung kembali menunjukkan seringainya seraya membelai pipi si pria.

"Kau bisa panggil aku V, siapa namamu tampan?"

GULP _–_

"J _–_ Jungkook."

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _KookV everybody?_

Maaf aku bikin ff baru lagi, gatahan buat nulis ini habis baca manga karya _Yuugi_ yang judulnya _Kainarasu Hazuga Aegasarete Komattemasu_. Habis baca itu imajinasi hamba langsung melayang kepada mereka berdua.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari manga di atas ya readernimm, tapi beberapa adegan memang ada yang sengaja aku ubah biar sesuai dengan imajinasi yang melayang-layang di kepala *halah*.

Sebenernya ff ini cuma mau dijadiin satu chapter alias oneshot, tapi jatuhnya panjang banget, jadi terpaksa harus dipecah ke beberapa part. Khusus ff ini updatenya mungkin gak akan lama karena udah selesai 90% dan setelah ini selesai, aku bakal update ff yang lainnya.

Thankyou so much buat yang udah setia menunggu dan baca ff ini.  
Sekali lagi maafkan hamba yang lelet ini readernimm *bow*

 _See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday Night**

 _Chapter 2: Last?_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!KookV (Top!Kook Bot!V), Slight!Namjin, Yoonmin, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Warn! Contain Explicit Content (NC)**_

 _ **Don't read this stories if you sensitive with that kind of thing.**_

 _ **Thankyou.**_

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jungkook tampak terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil merapatkan _bathrobenya_ gugup. Saat ini dia tengah berada di salah satu _love hotel_ yang berada di dekat _club,_ V yang menyarankan tempat ini tadi.

Bicara soal V, pemuda itu berada di kamar mandi sejak beberapa menit lalu. Dia bilang ingin membersihkan diri dulu sebelum memulai _bed session_ mereka.

 _Tenanglah Jeon, ini untuk masa depanmu._

Pria bergigi kelinci itu tampak menghela napas pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menyerangnya sejak tadi. Harusnya dulu ia menuruti saran dari teman-temannya untuk melepas keperjakaan dengan cara memanggil pria sewaan sehingga ia tidak kembali berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Putus karena terlalu amatir dalam hal seks, apa lagi yang lebih konyol daripada itu?

CKLEK

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka. Sosok bersurai hitam tampak melangkah dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut setengah basah dan _bathrobe_ putih sepaha yang sengaja diikat longgar hingga menampakkan sebagian dada dan kaki mulusnya.

GULP

Pemandangan indah yang tersaji gratis di depannya itu membuat Jungkook meneguk ludahnya cepat-cepat. _God_ , tubuhnya benar-benar ramping tanpa satupun cacat di kulitnya, juga bibir penuh yang tampak lebih merona daripada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu , baru pertama kali ini dia merasakan gejolak gairah yang begitu besar pada seseorang.

Pria ini benar-benar berbeda dari mantan-mantan kekasihnya terdahulu. Mereka semua memang cantik dan seksi, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu memunculkan gairah sebesar ini.

"Jangan tegang begitu Kook, santai saja."

Taehyung tertawa disela-sela kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sebenarnya ia menyukai urat-urat leher Jungkook yang menyembul seksi karena tegang, tapi ia tak mau ambil resiko jika urat-urat itu mendadak putus karena si pemilik yang terlalu tegang.

"Uh- kau lama sekali tadi."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Taehyung. Bukannya apa, ia takut lepas kendali dan menyakiti Taehyung karena menyetubuhinya dengan cara yang tidak profesional.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama _hmm_." Taehyung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jungkook yang masih betah menunduk. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa umurmu Jungkookie?"

"Dua puluh tiga."

Taehyung menyeringai.

"Sudah kuduga jika kau memang lebih muda dariku."

Pemilik surai hitam sontak mengembalikan atensinya pada pria cantik di sebelahnya dengan mata yang membelalak lebar.

" _Really?_ Kukira kau seumuran denganku."

"Umurku dua puluh lima, dua tahun lebih tua darimu anak muda."

Taehyung terkikik geli sambil menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang, membuat belahan _bathrobe_ longgarnya makin tersingkap dan menampilkan _nipple_ merah muda tepat di depan mata Jungkook.

 _Oh my fucking god_.

" _Y- Ya_ , jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. _Bathrobemu_ tersingkap." Jungkook buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menyunggingkan seringainya. Perlahan ia menggeser duduknya hingga hampir menempeli pria yang kini tengah duduk sedikit membelakangi dirinya. Dibelainya lembut paha milik Jungkook yang _oh_ berotot sekali. Sungguh Taehyung tidak sabar untuk melihat setiap jengkal kulit yang tersembunyi dibalik _bathrobe_ putih sialan itu.

"Kenapa _hmm_? Bukankah nanti kau juga akan melihat semuanya?"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang begitu suara bernada rendah yang sensual itu mengalun tepat di depan telinganya, ditambah lagi jari-jari panjang milik Taehyung yang sibuk menari-nari di pahanya.

Betapa ia harus menahan rasa sesak yang makin menjadi pada area selangkangannya.

"V?"

"Hmm?"

"Ajari aku segalanya tentang seks."

 _Holly crap! Aku tak bisa menahanannya lagi!_

"Baiklah. Kau duduk dan bersandarlah di sana." Taehyung menunjuk pada tumpukan bantal yang berada tepat di depan _headboard_.

" _Okay_."

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu segera naik ke atas ranjang kemudian memposisikan dirinya seperti instruksi yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Melihat Jungkook yang sudah siap di posisinya, Taehyung mulai merangkak ke tengah-tengah kaki Jungkook yang sedikit menunggu lama, ia bergegas membuka tali _bathrobe_ milik Jungkook lalu menyingkap kain berwarna putih itu.

Taehyung reflek menjilat bibir ketika matanya disuguhi satu set dada bidang serta perut enam kotak yang tampak keras dan- _oh_ jangan lupakan sebuah gundukan besar yang tersembunyi di balik _underwear_ ketat berwarna abu-abu.

 _You really hit the jackpot Taehyung._

" _Okay_ , pertama, kau dekatkan wajahmu seperti ini." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook. "Lalu kau bisa berikan jilatan atau kecupan-kecupan kecil di daerah leher atau telinga."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang ketika bibir _plushy_ Taehyung mengecup pelan perpotongan lehernya. Lengannya reflek memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

" _Akh! Ssh- V._ "

Taehyung menjilat bekas gigitan yang baru saja dibuatnya, kemudian dihisapnya pelan hingga menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan di kulit Jungkook.

"V- V _stop._ " Jungkook sedikit mendorong kedua bahu Taehyung, berusaha untuk menahan pergerakan pria cantik itu.

" _Ung_?" Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku juga ingin memuaskanmu." Ujar Jungkook serius.

UGH-

Detak jantung Taehyung mendadak naik melebihi batas normal. Pipi yang semula hanya dihiasi warna merah samar karena panas, sekarang berubah menjadi merah terang yang begitu kentara. Semua itu karena ekspresi menggemaskan yang baru saja Jungkook keluarkan.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak kuat.

" _Well_ -"

Pemilik senyum kotak itu merangkak naik ke pangkuan Jungkook, lalu membuka tali _bathrobenya_. Mengekspos sepasang tonjolan merah muda yang tampak mencuat tegang.

"-kau bisa menghisapnya."

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Oke."

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada _nipple_ kiri milik Taehyung kemudian menjilat ragu pucuk merah muda itu. Taehyung mendesis seraya meremat lembut pundak Jungkook. _Nipplenya_ itu cukup sensitif, sedikit rangsangan saja sudah bisa membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

" _H- harder._ "

Jungkook mengabulkan permintaan pria cantik itu. Ia mulai menghisap _nipple_ Taehyung lembut, membuat sang empunya semakin menggelinjang nikmat di dalam dekapannya. Melihat reaksi Taehyung yang terlihat begitu menikmati sentuhannya, Jungkook berinisiatif untuk menggoda _nipple_ sebelah kanannya dengan jari.

" _Ah!_ "

Tubuh Taehyung seketika membusur. Jemarinya semakin meremat erat helai cokelat milik Jungkook, melampiaskan gejolak gairahnya yang hampir mendekati puncak.

 _Sial! Jika dia terus-menerus melakukan hal ini, aku akan benar-benar keluar._

" _Sto-ah! S-stop._ " Taehyung berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jungkook dari dadanya.

Jungkook menurut. Ia melepaskan hisapannya pada _nipple_ yang sekarang terlihat bengkak dan memerah. Pria itu mendongak dengan wajah serius bercampur bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Ah, atau aku terlalu-"

 _CUP_

Segala pertanyaan di kepala Jungkook seketika menghilang saat Taehyung mengecup lembut bibirnya. Jujur saja, meskipun ia tampak menikmati kegiatannya tadi, pikirannya masih diliputi oleh rasa takut.

"Oh ayolah, rilekskan tubuhmu seperti tadi Jungkookie. Kau tegang lagi." Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook.

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti, jadi kupikir-"

Taehyung tertawa gemas. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Aku menyukainya, kau tidak lihat seperti apa aku tadi _hm_?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" Jungkook menatap iris abu-abu Taehyung, meminta penjelasan.

"Karena jika kau terus melakukannya, aku akan keluar, dan aku tidak mau keluar sekarang."

"Ah..." Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Jadi aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar?"

" _Uhum_. Kau sudah jadi anak baik Jungkookie."

Taehyung kembali memberikan kecupan pada leher Jungkook. Semakin lama kecupan itu semakin turun ke bagian dada hingga berhenti di perut berotot milik Jungkook. Pemilik surai hitam tampak mendongakkan kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada yang lebih muda.

" _And a good boy should get a reward, right?"_

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Gairahnya semakin memuncak melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang tampak sangat mengundang itu. Ditambah lagi posisi Taehyung yang menungging seksi.

Rasanya ia ingin meledak sekarang juga.

" _Can I suck you off?_ " Taehyung mengusap kejantanan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

 _Damn boy!_

"L- lakukan."

Taehyung menyeringai. Akhirnya setelah sekian menit menunggu, ia bisa melihat benda kebanggaan Jungkook. Jemarinya tak henti mengusap pusat gairah yang sudah keras di balik _underwear_ abu-abu itu.

 _Here we go Taehyung._

Perlahan ditariknya _underwear_ Jungkook hingga menampakkan batang besar berurat yang sudah mengacung tegak, siap mengobrak-abrik mulut dan lubang berkedut miliknya.

" _Hhh-_ " Tubuh Jungkook mengejang saat lidah Taehyung menggoda ujung kejantanannya.

Matanya tak lepas memandangi Taehyung yang sedang sibuk menjilati batang keras miliknya. Jungkook berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak keluar saat ini juga karena sungguh, Taehyung terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

" _Well_ , sepertinya tidak akan muat di mulutku." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengocok pelan kejantanan Jungkook.

"Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu kan Kookie?"

Seringai dari yang lebih tua membuat Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik kepala Taehyung dan melesakkan _Jungkook Junior_ ke dalam mulut hangat pria itu.

Pasti rasanya-

" _Ah! Ssh-_ "

Jungkook melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang kala kejantanannya dihisap lembut oleh Taehyung. Jemarinya tampak meremat kain putih di bawahnya, menyalurkan kejut kenikmatan yang menyerang syaraf tubuhnya.

Taehyung semakin gencar memainkan batang berurat itu dengan mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya lalu memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil pada ujung kejantanan Jungkook.

" _Mmh._ " Taehyung melepas kulumannya lalu mendongak, menatap Jungkook yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jungkook. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ekspresi seksi yang dibuat Jungkook mampu membuat gairahnya semakin naik. Tangan kanannya tak lagi ikut memijat batang keras itu, melainkan sudah menyelinap masuk ke bagian belakang _underwearnya_ sendiri. Bibirnya mengulum kejantanan Jungkook lagi. Kali ini ia menggerakkan kepalanya lebih cepat, membuat Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan desahan nikmat di atas sana.

" _Ngg- Mmh!_ "

Taehyung mendesah tertahan ketika jari tengah dan telunjuknya mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam _holenya._ Sebenarnya ia sudah melakukan _fingering_ tadi di kamar mandi, tapi melihat ukuran Jungkook yang lebih besar dari perkiraannya ia memutuskan untuk merenggangkan lubangnya lagi agar nanti tidak terlalu sakit.

Sementara Taehyung sibuk dengan kegiatan _menusuk_ dan _menghisapnya_ , Jungkook tampak hikmat memperhatikan gerakan tangan Taehyung di belakang sana. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya, kuluman dan hisapan pada kejantannya, desah tertahan Taehyung, ditambah tubuh ramping Taehyung yang melengkung indah dengan bokong terangkat.

Demi tuhan, Jungkook ingin sekali memegang sepasang bongkahan kenyal itu.

"V k- kurasa cukup _ssh-_ "

Taehyung menggumam lalu melepaskan kuluman serta jarinya sedikit tergesa.

"Pastikan kau mempersiapkan pasanganmu dengan melakukan _fingering_ sebelum melakukan seks. Tapi karena aku sudah melakukannya, kita bisa melewati bagian itu." Ujarnya seraya merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, matanya tak lepas dari wajah manis Taehyung.

" _Hold on_." Taehyung tampak meraih botol lube dan kondom di atas _nightstand_ kemudian kembali menyamankan duduknya di atas pangkuan Jungkook.

"Apa kau selalu menggunakan pengaman saat melakukan seks? Maksudku, kau kan tidak bisa hamil." Tanya Jungkook sambil memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah memakaikan kondom pada kejantanannya.

" _Yup_. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertular penyakit STD. Meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka mengaku bersih, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak percaya. _Safety first, right?_ "

Jungkook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Umm_ \- sekedar informasi kalau aku bersih. Aku melakukan tes sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

Pernyataan bernada polos itu berhasil meloloskan tawa kecil dari bibir Taehyung.

"Apakah itu sebuah kode agar kau bisa sepenuhnya merasakanku tanpa halangan sedikitpun Jungkookie?" Taehyung menyeringai. Jemari lentiknya bergerak melumurkan _lube_ di kejantanan Jungkook.

" _Uh_ a- aku hanya berniat memberitahumu V. _Ssh-_ agar kau tidak terlalu khawatir."

"Darimana aku bisa tahu jika kau tidak berbohong hmm?"

Taehyung mengangkat sedikit bokongnya, memposisikan ujung kejantanan Jungkook tepat di bawah _holenya_.

"Aku bukan pria yang- _ah!_ "

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ sontak mendesah begitu sesuatu yang hangat nan ketat melingkupi kepala kejantanannya. Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang seraya meremas kuat pinggang ramping Taehyung, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

" _It's good- ah- Jungkookie._ "

Taehyung terus menurunkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati setiap _inchi_ organ panjang berurat yang tengah membelah lubang sempitnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika benda itu semakin mengeras di dalam sana, memberikan gelenyar nikmat pada setiap syaraf tubuhnya.

Betapa ia tak sabar untuk segera menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menjemput nikmat yang sudah menantinya sejak tadi.

" _Uhh i- its done_."

Jungkook tampak menutup mata seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, sensasi panas yang menjepit itu berhasil membuatnya hampir hilang akal. Gairahnya benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk, sedikit godaan lagi pasti dia akan-

"Jungkookie."

Pria yang lebih muda sontak membuka matanya.

" _Now, you're not virgin anymore_." Taehyung menyeringai.

GULP

 _Cukup sudah._

"Sekarang, gerakkan pinggulmu perlahan- _akh!_ " Taehyung memekik ketika mendapat hujaman mendadak dari pria di bawahnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung, Jungkook kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_ milik Taehyung. Kali ini ia benar-benar membang jauh-jauh akal sehatnya, menyerah pada desakan gairah yang sudah memenuhi setiap sel di otaknya. Salahkan ekspresi menggoda yang selalu terpasang di wajah Taehyung, ditambah lagi remasan intens pada kejantanannya yang terasa begitu nikmat.

Jangan salahkan Jungkook kalau dia sampai hilang kendali.

" _Kook- ah! Kook-ie._ " Taehyung mencengkeram kuat paha Jungkook, berusaha menarik perhatian pria itu disela-sela desahannya. " _S-_ _slow down- ngah- p- please._ "

Jungkook meremas lembut pinggang Taehyung, mengundang desahan manja dari bibir sang _bottom_.

"Maaf _hyung,_ aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Jungkook menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat, membuat yang lebih tua kembali melepaskan pekikan karena serangan yang tiba-tiba. Tubuh ramping Taehyung tampak terlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu.

" _Ah- nngh!_ "

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ketika ujung kejantanan Jungkook menghantam telak _sweet spotnya_ di dalam sana. Meskipun Jungkook bergerak dengan tempo kacau khas seorang amatir, Taehyung tetap bisa menikmati permainan mereka. Bahkan gairahnya terasa makin memuncak di tiap tusukan yang diberikan Jungkook.

Dia menyukainya, sungguh.

" _Shh-_ tubuhmu nikmat _hyung_."

Jungkook menggeram nikmat kala _hole_ Taehyung mengetat secara tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar hampir sampai, sedikit lagi dorongan dan dia akan keluar.

" _I'll c- come –ahh._ " Taehyung memeluk erat leher Jungkook, mendesah dan mengerang tepat di telinga pria itu.

Bibir Jungkook tampak menegecupi perpotongan leher Taehyung seraya mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana. Cengkeraman Taehyung pada rambutnya semakin kuat seiring semakin intensnya rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook.

" _I'm comin' ah!_ J- Jungkook!"

"B-bersama! _H- hyung_!"

Tubuh ramping Taehyung mengejang, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang juga sampai pada puncaknya. Mereka berdua tampak terengah, berlomba mengisi paru-paru mereka setelah pelepasan yang begitu intens. Boleh dibilang posisi mereka saat ini terlihat begitu intim, dengan Jungkook yang memeluk erat tubuh lemas Taehyung dan Taehyung yang bersandar manja di pundak Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan mengeluarkannya sekarang. Kau bisa mundur sedikit?" Jungkook mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Taehyung, membuat pria itu semakin enggan melepaskan rengkuhan Jungkook yang terasa begitu nyaman.

 _Pelukan Jungkook sangat nyaman. Tidurku akan selalu nyenyak jika tiap malam dia memelukku seperti ini._

" _Hyung?_ _Hyung k_ au tidur?"

Taehyung terkesiap ketika Jungkook berbicara tepat di depan telinga. Tubuhnya tampak terlonjak ke belakang hingga membuat kejantanan Jungkook terlepas dari _holenya_. Iris gelap Jungkook seketika membola saat pandangannya menangkap cairan putih yang merembes keluar dari _hole_ Taehyung.

 _Tidak_ - _mungkin._

" _H- hyung,_ sesuatu keluar dari _holemu_!" Ujar Jungkook panik.

Yang lebih tua langsung menundukkan kepala dan meraba bagian lubangnya yang mulai terasa basah.

"Ini cairanmu. Kurasa kondomnya sobek saat kau bergerak tadi." Jawab Taehyung santai seraya mengusapkan jarinya pada _bedcover_.

" _Oh my god._ "

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara bantal yang bertumpuk. Aksi pria kelinci itu mengundang kekehan gemas dari Taehyung.

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku bisa membersihkannya nanti. Lagipula aku ini pria _eoh_ tidak bisa hamil seperti wanita, jadi kau tenang saja."

Kata-kata Taehyung sama sekali tak direspon oleh pria yang lebih muda. Ia tampak diam saja dengan wajah yang masih tertutup oleh bantal. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung, anak ini tidak mungkin pingsan kan?

"Kookie?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

" _Ya,_ jangan bercanda _eoh_!" Taehyung menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Jungkook. Pria itu tampak menutup mata dengan deru napas yang teratur. " _Eo?_ Tidur?"

Bibir Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Jungkook setelah melakukan seks benar-benar berbeda, yang tadinya panas dan seksi, sekarang tampak menggemaskan seperti bayi.

"Sayangnya setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. _Goodnight little boy_."

Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tepat ketika Taehyung menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jungkook membuka kembali kelopak matanya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa yakin jika kita akan bertemu lagi, V."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak memasuki sebuah _lift_ dan memencet tombol dengan tergesa, membuat kesal beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Oh ayolah, siapa orang gila yang mau berlarian di lobi kantor pada jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Lagipula sudah ada larangan yang tertulis besar-besar di dinding untuk tidak berlarian di sepanjang lobi karena bisa membahayakan staff atau orang lain.

Tapi pengecualian untuk pemilik surai _blonde_ yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Taehyung ini. Dia seratus persen tahu jika ada larangan semacam itu di kantor milik Golden Corp, namun kali ini ia terpaksa melanggarnya karena ia hampir terlambat untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan CEO perusahaan yang baru.

Salahkan Jungkook yang selalu memasuki mimpinya sejak pertemuan mereka seminggu lalu. Dia jadi sering bangun terlambat dengan celana yang basah di bagian depan karenanya, tidak terkecuali pagi ini.

"Sial! Lima menit lagi." Umpatnya pelan. Beruntung saat itu lift kosong, jadi perjalanannya ke lantai teratas di gedung ini tidak terhambat.

Perusahaan ini sudah beberapa kali memakai jasa fotografer dan model dari agensi miliknya. Jadi, dia sudah sering keluar masuk gedung ini untuk melakukan beberapa _meeting_ dengan pihak perusahaan. Baru kali ini ia bertemu langsung dengan pemilik Golden Corp, biasanya hanya asisten atau staff yang menemuinya untuk berdiskusi.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, _aish, d_ an kenapa wajah Jungkook tidak hilang dari kepalaku!" Taehyung kembali mengumpat seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

TING!

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, pria bersurai _blonde_ itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya ruangan di lantai itu. Tepat ketika Taehyung sampai di depan ruangan, pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu terbuka dan menampilan sosok tinggi dengan setelan jas formal.

"Taehyung-ssi?"

" _Ah_ , _annyeonghaseyo_ Yugyeom-ssi." Taehyung tampak membungkuk kepada asisten kepercayaan CEO itu.

" _Ne annyeonghaseyo_. Tuan sudah menunggumu di dalam, masuklah." Yugyeom tersenyum.

Pemilik surai _blonde_ tampak mengangguk kemudian segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memiliki interior serba putih itu. Sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kaca transparan, membuat Taehyung bisa melihat langsung pemandangan kota Seoul dari setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dimana suara itu berasal. Iris gelapnya seketika melebar begitu melihat sosok berjas hitam yang duduk di balik meja. Sosok itupun sama kagetnya dengan dirinya, matanya tampak membulat dengan bibir yang terbuka. Ia kenal dengan pria bekacamata ini, meskipun rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi _blonde_ , tapi ia tetap hapal dengan wajahnya.

"V-hyung?

"J- Jungkook?"

Sepertinya hidup Taehyung akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah ini.

* * *

.

.

 _END_

.

.

* * *

3k hampir full smut, maafkan saya kalau adegannya kacau :")

Terimakasih bagi readernim yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorit, dan ngereview ff ini, aku seneng banget karena ternyata masih ada yang mau baca ff bikinanku hehe.

Setelah ini aku bakal update ff yang sudah lama terbengkalai itu. Sekali lagi maafin aku yang lelet ini readernimm *bow*.

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini, komentar dan pendapat positif selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Terimakasih!

 _See you in the next story!_


End file.
